Until Death Do Us Part
by xFalling-From-Gracex
Summary: Darkness… An endless pit of nothing that was stretched ahead of her.Nothing to ensure her safety, nothing she could possibly use to break through the thick, unrelenting darkness that engulfed her. Will she live? Or die? SangoXMiroku
1. Battle

**_Until Death Do Us Part._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or anything of the sort.**

Darkness… An endless pit of nothing that was stretched ahead of her. Nothing around her to use as leverage to climb out of. Nothing to ensure her safety, nothing she could possibly use to break through the thick, unrelenting darkness that engulfed her. This darkness was suffocating her. Dense enough to be water, Thick enough to be blood. Of course, as the old saying goes, blood is thicker than water. But in this, it was used out of context. This Blood choked the remnants of air from the demon slayers lungs as she fell further, and further into that said darkness.

The pain then slowly faded, leaving her alone in the ever deepening darkness. She heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, but she smelled and tasted blood. The only substance in the world now. A small spike of pain erupted in her abdomen which was the only sign she was still alive… Barely. The darkness seemed to go on forever as she floated, seemingly on air. '_Miroku!' _Her mind called out as her voice was caught in her throat. Her jaw felt slack, like she was swallowing to much water.

Just then a soft voice broke through her darkness. It was a voice, a voice she knew all to well…

"Sango!" Miroku screamed across the battle field, seeing her lying on the ground. Her body was surrounded by others, those of flesh eating demons that she had recently hacked to pieces. To his dismay and horror, she wasn't moving. Kagome's arrow sliced through a few of the Sanyosho that had headed for Sango. He glanced over at her and felt a small bit of relief flow through his veins. It was a mistake to look away.

A Sanyosho demon attacked him its stinger stabbed into the monks shoulder. He winced as he felt the hot poison start flowing through his system. Ripping the demon and its stinger out of his flesh, he stumbled slightly. Another sacred arrow was shot from Kagome's long bow. Miroku looked to where Sango was. Her figure was still lost among the slithering bodies of the flesh eating demons. He didn't dare remove the prayer beads from his hand where the wind tunnel curse lay upon him.

Kagome made it to Sango dropping on her knees as she shot one after another, of her arrows. She felt a small pang of relief as Inuyasha stepped in taking the demons off her hands. "You help Sango, I'll take care of these demons." He said slicing through some of them with his Tetsuaiga. Her gaze fell to Sango as she checked her pulse. It was faint but still there. "Come on Sango… You have to hold on." She said pulling out a small vile of liquid Kaede had bestowed upon her for this sort of injury.

Sango was bleeding profusely from the abdomen and blood slowly slipped from her blue tinted lips. Kagome gently uncorked the vile and placed Sango's head in her lap, to give her some leverage. The purplish liquid shined dully as it slid past the demon slayer's parted lips. The teen waited patiently as Sango spurted and coughed blood still flowing. Kagome closed her eyes hoping she didn't arrive late.

Miroku stumbled over as only a few demons were left, which signaled Naraku had departed. Miroku fell to his knees his hand covering his shoulder as he winced in pain. Kagome looked at him and noticed the wound. "Sanyosho…." She said quietly and Inuyasha looked back. "Not you too, Miroku!"

Miroku gave him a slow, sad smile as blood seeped through his fingers. His gaze landed on Sango once again and a small stinging sensation was sharp on his shoulder. He went to smack at it and noticed Myoga. The little flee fell backward, it seemed he was bigger. Miroku felt a wave of nausea and dizziness as he looked at the small demon. "Myoga?" The flea groaned as he rolled back. "Shippo sent me. He said you were in trouble." He mumbled glancing around. "It wasn't wise of Master Inuyasha to engage in a fight this big." He said shaking his head in dismay.

"Shut up pest." Inuyasha grumbled sitting Indian style next to Kagome. His gaze landed on Sango as well and they waited. The clouds of miasma dispersed and the sun slowly peaked through leaving small traces of sun across the battle ground. Sango moaned slightly as she slowly started to open her eyes. Miroku met Sango's gaze. His worry was evident to her as they gazed at each other for long moments.

A brief, but large feeling of relief flowed over Miroku as he saw the woman he cared about the most wake up from what he thought was a never ending sleep. "… Sango?" He asked unsure. She just smiled slightly not finding the strength to talk to him right then. He sighed and touched her cheek.

"Let her get some rest… She has earned it." Inuyasha said, informing Miroku. He nodded and pulled his hand away his shoulder still bleeding. "lets go get you bandaged… Sango will be fine." Shippo said sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder now. He had been to engrossed in relief of Sango, that he hadn't noticed Shippo. Miroku's faint nod was enough as he stood up.

"Please move her Inuyasha…" He mumbled, looking away. This wouldn't be the last time he would see Sango injured and he knew it. It just killed him knowing he couldn't prevent that such thing from happening. A few minutes of walking the Inuyasha gang stopped at a stream where Kagome tended to Miroku's injury. Inuyasha only sustained some minor cuts and scratches. Even so, he would have refused Kagome's help anyway. "Thank you, Kagome." He said softly as he rotated his shoulder a bit. The pain was still there but it felt less evident.

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome," she had replied and went to sit next to the fire, with Inuyasha. Miroku's gaze went over to Sango who lay, sleeping, in her makeshift bed. His heart clenched as he feared the dread of losing the only woman who had set the blood in his veins alight.

'_No one will ever hurt you again, Sango… I swear it._' he thought to himself his gaze drifting down to the stream as the sun was lost behind the mountains far away from them. Tomorrow was on its way. Another day closer. Another hour closer to when he would kill Naraku and break his curse. He wanted to be with Sango. Killing Naraku would be the only way…

_To Be Continued_


	2. Awakened

**_Until Death Do us Part_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont not own the Inuyasha characters...._**

Daybreak, no one could really explain the peace as the first sign of dawn peaked through the eastern front. The suns rays of light slid past the trees and onto the gleaming grass. Miroku watched how the grass gleamed. It was not because of the sun, more because it was the dew the night had slowly settled on the earths surface. He had not slept as he sat next to Sango, his gaze blank. He had nothing to think about at the moment as all he cared about was Sango wakening from her sleep.

"Miroku," Inuyasha's voice cut through the silence, "you have been awake all night… It would be better if you got some rest." He informed. Inuyasha would never admit it but he actually respected the human monk for his drive.

"I will rest when I know Sango is safe," He replied without missing a beat. In truth he was getting more exhausted as the minutes dragged on. But he would stay awake until he was assured Sango was alright. Inuyasha grunted as he just leaned back against the oak tree he had decided to use as a sort of resting place. Miroku looked down at Sango his gaze lingering on her pale features.

The sun made her skin look soft, but he didn't dare lay a finger on her in fear of disturbing her rest. Or worse, realizing her skin was cold and she was forever torn away from him. He dared a glance down at her chest knowing she would have smacked him for it if she were awake. But he wasn't being a lecher, Her breath made her chest rise and fall steadily and it chased away his fear.

"Miroku… My face is up here.." A soft feminine voice informed the monk and he jumped out of surprise. "S-Sango?" He stumbled over her name feeling his relief quell inside his chest.

She nodded her head faintly and Miroku brushed the stray hairs from her face. It still glowed in the early dawn light, he noticed. Inuyasha looked over and then looked at Kagome not wanting to disturb the two, for now. Sango felt his fingers brush the hair away and a faint, but evident, blush softened her features more. "I'm glad you're alright Sango." He admitted softly.

Sango heard those words and her cheeks heated up a little more as his fingertips gently brushed her cheek. Sango's thoughts immediately went to the time he had proposed to her. "M-Miroku?" She asked as he started leaning towards her. His relief was mixed with his love for this one woman, who laid in front of him, as he leaned down planning to claim her soft lips with his own.

But, it was not meant to be. "Sango! You're awake!" The little fox demon Shippo interrupted. Kilala purred and padded over to her master. She made a mewling sound as she always did and nuzzled Sango's cheek. Sango smiled faintly her blush disappearing as the two small demons interrupted them. Miroku twitched his dark eyebrow in annoyance at the two but decided to let it rest.

"Hi Shippo, Kilala." She said as she lifted her hand to pet the small neko's ears. Shippo smiled brightly and looked down at her. "How are you feeling? Miroku was so worried!" Sango let out a soft laugh wincing at the pain that assaulted her as she did so.

"I feel fine Shippo…" She announced her smile bright. Miroku twitched again and stood up shoving his hands into his kimono sleeves, angry and embarrassed at the little fox demons blunt statement. "I was nothing of the sort!" He said a faint blush rising to his cheeks and Sango held back a small laugh to ward off the pain in her abdomen.

"Sure you weren't." She said with a small smile as she looked up at the now lightened sky. The birds had started chirping from their nests. Shippo had started talking again , before Miroku could respond to Sango. "Your big boomerang is over by Inuyasha, if you were wondering."

Sango nodded her thanks and Shippo smiled, feeling Sango's hand gently pat his head. Inuyasha finally decided to chime in on the conversation. "Can you hurry up and get better so we can start looking for Naraku again?" he asked, impatient like always. Sango sighed at Inuyasha's rash attitude and Kagome made a groaning noise. "Sit boy." Kagome ordered half asleep.

Inuyasha grunted and the necklace he wore dragged him face first into the earth. "W-What was that for?!" He asked angrily. Kagome yawned as she started to sit up.

"Sango can spend however long it takes to heal. And if you keep bullying her to get better she won't." Kagome informed him shaking her head softly. Inuyasha wiped the dirt off his kimono that had clung to him. "Whatever," he grumbled turning away from the teen in exasperation. Sango smiled at them both as she started to sit up, stubborn until the end.

Miroku gave her a worried look and helped her sit up, not wanting her to cause herself to much unnecessary pain. Sango smiled faintly as she thanked him for the help. She winced at the pain but slowly got used to it. She wanted to get moving as fast as possible so she could see Kohaku again. Miroku watched Sango with a slightly worried expression plastered on his face. Sighing, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to take a few days of rest so she could rejuvenate. It was a foolish thought.

Sango slowly stood up ignoring the worried glanced the group was sending her. Inuyasha wasn't looking at her but the others were. "We should get moving." She informed Kagome and Kagome, in return, nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want, Sango." She said as she started to help pack up camp. The camp was packed up in a few minutes. Traveling had forced them to bring small stacks of supplies that were slowly dwindling down. Kagome, had since then, lost her bike and her backpack so they were on their own besides few medical supplies and food went. Miroku picked up Sango's weapon without asking to carry them. Sango just smiled faintly at him and he smiled back.

The gang started moving slowly but steadily across the plains that seemingly stretched forever. Naraku was gone once again, with no sign of him the immediate area. The silence dragged on until Kagome's stomach growled. She blushed faintly and Inuyasha looked back at her. "You're hungry." He pointed out and Kagome sighed lightly. "Yeah." She mumbled feeling like a burden to the group.

"I'm tired as well," Sango said wanting to relieve some of Kagome's guilt, "lets stop for lunch…" She said. Miroku nodded and found a nice spot as Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "You humans are so weak it makes me sick." He commented and Kagome commanded him to sit once again that day. Inuyasha was silent throughout the lunch as he ate his share of the rations.

"Have you caught any smell of him Inuyasha?" Miroku finally asked when the girls had started their own conversation. Inuyasha just shook his head. "The same as earlier, nothing." he said and peered over the tree tops as he searched for some sign of the miasma Naraku could have carelessly left on the air. Still, nothing.

"There is a village further up ahead. We can stay there for the night to get some better rest." Miroku nodded his gaze landing on Sango for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "Yeah..," He mumbled as he watched her converse with Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "I wonder if Naraku's hiding again…" He had mumbled this fact mostly to himself but Miroku nodded listening.

"He is bound to come out sooner or later Inuyasha." Miroku said fluidly, as he took a sip from the bottle of water Kagome had given him. Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome and Sango. Shippo was laying back on the grass sucking on a sucker Kagome had brought for the little demon.

"The sooner the better," Inuyasha grunted, "Lets keep moving."

_To Be Continued._


End file.
